Green Day on a plane
by zogolophigon
Summary: Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cool and Mike Dirnt find themselves on a plane with nothing to do. Tre does his usual crazy stuff and Billie starts work on a song that you may recognise :D with guest appearance of Jason White and Gerard Way


**Green day on a plane**

**My first story ever! :D**

Normally Green Day don't leave their tour bus when traveling, but when your next gig is in London and you're in California not many drivers are willing to take you, no matter how famous you are. So that was how Billie Joe Armstrong, Tré Cool and Mike Dirnt found themselves on a jumbo jet, bored out their brains, and no where near enough room to whip out a guitar or mini drum set. There wasn't even an x-box. To make matters even worse, if they wanted to go the the toilet they had to walk past all the other passengers on the jet, and there were a surprising amount of Green Day fans on the flight. At least there were a few rows of roadies separating the boys from the fangirls.

"Anyone got a bottle?" Tré asked

"Yeah, I do Tré" Mike replied, handing him an unopened water bottle.

"Anyone got an _empty_ bottle?"

"Why'd you need an empty one?" Billie asked, not sure if he wanted to know the drummer's answer.

"'Cos I need to take a piss and there are 50 fangirls and boys separating me from the toilet! That's why!"

"Eww Tré you're gross!" Billie grumbled.

"You wanted to know! Do you have a bottle or not?"

Reluctantly Billie handed him an empty Coke bottle and shut his eyes hard as Tré did his business. When Tré was done he let out a relieved sigh and put the lid back on the bottle. He was about to put the bottle on the table when Mike cries out "Don't put it on the table man! That's gross!"

"What else am I supposed to do with it?" Tré inquired. Then his eyes lit up as he had an idea. "I know! I'll sell it!"

"Who in their right mind would wanna buy your piss in a bottle?" Billie pointed out, rolling his eyes at Tré.

"I dunno, some chick who believes in voodoo maybe? Or some creepy stalker girl, who cares?"

"You're the grossest guy I know, Tré. Just put it on the floor and bin it when the hostess come round" Mike instructed, and Tré only grumbled in agreement.

Half an hour later Mike sighed deeply and moaned "This plane doesn't have _any_ good films or TV shows on!"

"Tell me about it!" Tré chipped in "They don't even have Babe Station!"

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Mike gave Tré a stern look.

"Erm... Guy Station?"

Mike was sorry he asked as he tried to get comfortable in the hard seats.

"Hey Tré, you're in luck, someone's coming round now to collect the rubbish." Tré looked past Mike to see the slender Air Hostess walking down the aisle, bending over to talk to each of the passengers.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! At last something to cheer me up!" With a boyish grin on his face he watched the approaching woman. "I can feel the Mile High Club calling out to me!" Tré said mischievously to Mike.

"Thought you were in it already from the girl on the plane to Japan?"

"And what about that guy on the flight to Germany?" Billie joined in with a smirk. "What was his name again? Hank?"

"It was Hans, and anyway, gotta renew your club membership!" Tré grinned.

"Whatever Tré, I'm not getting involved." Billie shrank back to his guitar magazine, intently reading an article about what the loudest amps are. When the Air Hostess finally reached the boys Tré dumped the bottle of piss into the bin bag she held. She just stared at the bottle, knowing that what was in it wasn't apple juice, so Tré explained to her "My friend, he doesn't like getting up" and pointed at an annoyed Billie. "So anyway, Tiffany," he read off the name badge on her right boob, staring maybe a bit too much trying to read it. "You wouldn't happen to know anywhere a bit more private on the plane?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Billie tried to hide his laugher at Tré's pathetic attempt at chatting up the woman by burying his face into the magazine. She must have been desperate though because next thing he knew Tré and Tiffany had disappeared to the toilet together, even past the fans!

When Tré finally returned Billie asked "Have fun?" but before Tré had a chance to answer the plane shuddered violently.

"What the fuck was that?" Mike gasped.

"Chill Mike, just a bit of turbulence." Billie said calmly as Tré sat back down.

"Man I hate flying! There are always stories of plane crashes, hijacking..."

"Snakes on a plane?" Tré said unhelpfully. He knew that Mike's least favourite thing in the world were snakes. And that Mike also suffered from panic attacks.

"Shut up Tré!" Billie and Mike said in unison, fixing him with stern glares.

"Oh god what if we crash, what if something really bad happens, what if-"

"Relax Mike, those things only happen in the movies." Billie said, trying to comfort his best friend. As if to scare Mike even more the plane shuddered again.

"This is your captain speaking please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. This is not a problem and we should be back to normal in a few minutes. Thank you."

"See, told ya Mike."

"But if we were going down what would you do?" Tré asked mischievously.

"Sacrafice you?" Mike said annoyed, still scared.

"I dunno, text my wife?" Billie said, still trying to read his magazine.

"I guess I'd do that, pray a bit, shut my eyes.." Mike offered. "What about you, Tré?" He said, wanting to hear whatever whacky answer the drummer could think of.

"Not sure. Either do the Tarzan chest beating thing really loudly..." Tré demonstrated this, and recieved angry looks from everyone. Jason White joined in too, and the two of them sat there beating their chests until Tiffany came back telling them to calm down, giving Tré a wink as she walked back. "Or start a huge Mexican wave to cheer up everyone before we crashed and died." Tré grinned to the other two. "How considerate of you!" Jason called out with a grin.

"Wouldn't you wanna say goodbye to anyone?" Gerard, another roadie piped up from the seat in front of them."I know for a fact I'd text my wife and daughter."

"Yeah, but which ex?" Tré grinned to Gerard.

"How about Tiffany?" Mike smirked.

"Who'd text someone who was gonna die with them, dumbass!"

"Whatever Tré, I'm going to sleep. Dare wake me up and when we get to London I will smash your drum kit!" Mike threatened. Tré looked hurt but swore on scouts honour he wouldn't wake him up. He'd learnt his lesson from the last time he woke Mike up.

Half an hour later Mike was still trying to go to sleep, and Tré's loud snores were not helping. Billie had finally finished his magazine, and he too was trying to drift off.

"Billie, I can't sleep!"

"Just shut your eyes Mike."

"I've been like this for half an hour!"

"You want a kiss goodnight or something?" Billie teased. Mike just stared into Billie's kind green eyes and muttered "Give me a long kiss goodnight.."

"Everything will be alright Mike."

"I'm worried about sleeping in this plane. I'm a nervous flyer."

"Well I'll try to kiss the demons out of your dreams." Billie said warmly. He knew how to comfort his best friend, and gave him a warm kiss on the forehead. Mike soon fell asleep, leaning on Tré, and Billie got comfortable in his seat, not feeling as tired as before. He got out his notebook and started jotting down the rough idea of a song. Another flight attendant came around and offered Billie a pillow. Billie looked at his name tag. Jimmy, it read.

"Thanks." He said as he took the pillow, and started work on this new song.


End file.
